20 Days With You
by PinoyAko12
Summary: 18 year-old Christine Joyce Dela Vega goes to Hong Kong for vaca! Before she got there however, she had a sudden thought. 'What if countries WERE real...' When she got there however.. Read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

**_~Day 1~ (Chapter 1)_**

**_~Christine's P.O.V.~_**

"Tralala~ Ladida~" I sang as I dried my hair. I was currently in my room waiting for my aunt's signal. I put my towel on the dresser and then rechecked my stuff. Everything was there. I plopped down on my bed. When I had a sudden thought:

'What if the personified countries were real?' I thought, in my head. 'But they are.' Another part of me wanted to say but even though I wanted to believe it, I didn't. It would only be an empty promise.

_"Marukaite Chikyuu~_

_Marukaite Chikyuu~_

_Marukaite Chikyuu~_

_Boku He~ta~li~a~"_

My phone blared. It was time. Hah..I love Hetalia real bad...but that's another story. You'll never here the end of it...anyway..

I grabbed my laptop bag. I grinned thank god I had my cousin bring down my 15 kilo luggage to the car. I lived in a different house from my aunt's. My mom said 'I think we might be a nuisance to your grandmother.' So we moved to a different house, which was like, 10 steps away from grandmother's house before. AND! It's my granny's for rent apartment. Yes, we pay her for that. But of course there's discount.

I did a once-over in my room again. Checking of I left any wires plugged, but there wasn't so I shrugged, adjusted my backpack, went downstairs. Once again, I did a once-over downstairs, finding nothing plugged. I took the house key from where it was. I went outside and locked the door. I walked a bit then knocked on the gate. A while later it was opened by our driver, Kuya Lino.

"Ah. Come in come in..." I smiled at the quite old man as I entered through the gate. I immediately sat in the front passenger seat. I took my phone from my pocket. I sent a group text to the PDCAT* and Dennis.

_Hey guys! We're about to go..well at least I think. I'm currently sitting in the front passenger seat. Gonna miss you everybody! 20 days! See you all at the 21st! *brofist*_

I sighed...Suddenly, about 10 minutes after I put my earphones and set the music to shuffle and closed my eyes, I got the wind knocked outta me which caused my eyes to open.

Hah. I should've seen this coming.

Denise.

"Christy-chan! Why do you have to go?!" I suddenly realized the whole PDCAT was there plus Denise and her siblings and some other friends. Dennis laughed his ass off while Misonia rolled her eyes. Nicholas, her boyfriend, chuckled slightly at the sight. Misonen stood in the background, an arm draped around Clara's shoulders, his girlfriend. Mike was grinning mischievously.

'Holy fuck. The Trickster Trio, a.k.a. Misonia, Mike, and Nicholas, were all here..not a good sign.' All of them, not just the Trickster T, ALL OF THEM SERIOUSLY keep on pushing me and Dennis together. We really have no feelings for each other! We're just friends! Nothing is gonna change that fucking fact! And since they're here...Let's just say I'm not gonna leave without having a picture of me and Dennis together...or _**blackmail...**_

"Let...go..Den...ise...c..can't breath..." I managed to croak. She let go of me immediately. She started fussing about if I was hurt or something. I breath in and did my best imitation of Germany I had, which was quite easy since I already cosplayed him once.

"ITALY VENEZIANO VILL YOU SHUT UP?!" I yelled in my Germany voice. She perked up and saluted.

"Okay! Okay Captain~" Then she laughed. I laughed too. I hugged her. "I'm so gonna miss our rps."

She giggled. "Well...there's always Deviantart~" I grinned and held her shoulders. "Yeah..."

Then I felt two pairs of arms wrap their hands around my waist and a another pair around my shoulder. I mentally facepalmed. "Guys! It's not like I'm never returning!" I sighed exasperatedly. Princess and Trisha finally let go. Then Princess poked my arm. "Notice me sempai~" She whispered, still poking my arm. I grinned. "Holy shit! Th-there's a ghost!" I said, making my best America voice. She laughed, I chuckled. Aira was still at my waist, arms wrapping tighter and tighter. I did my best to pry her off me but...no luck.

'Help.' I mouthed to Dennis. He crossed his arms, grinning, shaking his head 'no'.

"Pl..ea..se.." I clasped my hands together. Some raised there eyebrows and looked to where I was looking. Some already had there eyes looking at Dennis. Dennis sweatdropped realizing everyone's eyes were looking at him. He sighed and gave in. He pried Aira's arms off of me to find Aira grinning mischievously. Dennis raised an eyebrow. I already knew what that meant.

It was a trap.

They knew only Dennis could match Aira's grip so they knew if Aira's death-hugged me, I would go to Dennis pleading for help.

I looked up at him, since he was a bit taller than me, which was hard for me to swallow. "It's a-"

Too late.

Aira pushed him, causing him to bump me, causing me to loose my balance, causing me to fall, causing him to hold him around my waist, causing me to find the nearest thing to grab ahold of, which was Dennis' neck. We stared at each other for a while until I realized that he turned red. "Hey. Dude?" Then a flash of white light. Dennis puled me up and got even more brighter than before. I went near his face and put the back of my palm to his forehead. "Hey dude? You're really red. Are you sick or something?" Another flash of white light.

Wait.

I know that.

I was a camera.

Mike's camera In fact.

Misonia giggled. "Dennis x Christine~ Dennis x Christine~ Dennis x Christine~ Dennis x Christine~ Dennis x Christine" She chanted. Mike and Nicholas started chanting it with her. Soon all of them created quite a ruckus.

Nicholas said to me: "Hey Tine?"

"What?!" I growled. I cannot believe we both fell for this!

"Did you know you just did 'The Dip' with Dennis?"

Th...e..D-d-dip...?

I felt my face grow hot. B-But! This is a new feeling.

"ARGHHH! SHUT UP EVERYONE!" We synched.

Misonia, being the annoying bitch she already was, sang, "'And our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation~" Dennis got even redder than before..

"Great move Misi..." I growled, using the nickname she really hated. She didn't mind. "Hey Tine. wanna see?" Mike showed his camera in front of me. I snatched it. It saw the picture. Dennis peered at the picture from my shoulder.

It really was the dip.

I groaned and leaned back, causing me to lean on Dennis. I straightened up with a jolt. "Oh shit. Sorry! I thought you weren't there! God...I'm such an idiot..." I said facepalming, causing everyone to cheer.

"Alright alright fine! ya'll got yer blackmail. Now can ya'll please just go the fuck home?!" These people can be real immatures sometimes. And to think we're all teens now! I'm 18! Dennis' 20! Gottverdammit!.

"Alright~ Bye~" Everyone said. Well the idea was 'bye' so I made it just bye. But they said different dialogues.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me as he whispered. "I'm gonna miss you Tine..especially our gaming times.." He let go I gaped at him. "U-Uh..umm.." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. He just chuckled. "See you next time, gamer." He put his hand to a fist. I knew that. We did our "gamer" brofist. He then left. I then went to the vehicle and cue my aunt went outside. "Ready?" She mouthed. I gave her a thumbs up. She went inside the vehicle to. I put my earphones on and set my music to shuffle. Music is my only escape from real life...

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

I woke up find someone stroking my hair from behind. "We're here~" Mu aunt said. I put my phone in my backpocket, never removing my earphone in the process. I disembarked from the vehicle. I put on my backpack. Kuya Lino and my aunt were helping each other with my luggage. I tell you. It's really fuking heavy.

"NAIA Airport...Here I come.." I say under my breath.

_**~ANOTHER TIME SKIP BECAUSE THE AUTHOR IS TOO LAZY TOO TYPE WHAT HAPPENED INSIDE THE AIRPORT~**_

Finally..I'm already inside the aircraft..listening to music while reading 'Found, A Hetalia Fan Fic'

_**((A/N: This story is awesome! You like should totally read it! It's written by 'Maurieller' you could just go into my library, you'll find it there.))**_

The cabin crew played games, but me being to engrossed in the fanfic, didn't pay attention to it. Good thing I was siting in a window seat. They couldn't see me that much. I didn't bother eat though, I ate pizza a while ago, 6:00 pm, to be approximate, an hour before my flight. I closed my eyes for a while, I didn't bother to sleep, I was in the middle of 'Lost, A Hetalia Fan Fic' in the beginning of the flight now I was in the 'Ellie' chapter in 'Found'

'Hey! I actually like her clothes you bitch...' I thought.

_**((A/N: No offense to your character Maurieller, it's just that...just no offense...*facepalm*))**_

I was in the last chapter..

_If we weren't getting anything done, we weren't getting anything done._

_Then the lights shut off._

I mentally screamed. But since I didn't have internet, I didn't comment, "ARGGHHH! PLEASE UPDATE!" Yeah, I know how that feels...It adds a lot of pressure. And I'm usually a silent reader. I don't fave, comment, vote and shit, but I read their stories...Before I posted a ff in but discontinued it...I'm currently working in England x Reader though. I plan to post it in Devi, . and Wattpad. It's currently 3,574 words...It still has a long way to go though...I don't have an ending yet to...

_**~TIME SKIP~ **_

The first thing I did as I walked to the bus stop was inhale. hah~ I smiled. How I missed fresh air. Back in the Philippines the air was a bit polluted and it was really hot! Here in Hong Kong..the weather hadn't really changed. It was still as if it were 6 years ago in December...So cold..! There was a sudden gush of wind causing me to wrap my denim jacket around me tighter. I quickly went to the place where the bus number says: E21.

I wait patiently..then there was no more music. I checked my phone. Oh..It played all my 200+ songs already? alright...time for a new batch~ The first song that played was "The Best Day" by Taylor S. That was my favorite song...It was really nice..It could play it in the guitar nicely..But no plucking, just strumming..Also in the piano, but its no accurate.. I play by ear, see? hehe

Oh! Here comes my bus~

As I went inside the bus, I put my luggage to the side, then I climbed the bus, going to the near front.

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

Well..this is my stop..

When I stood up, I saw something very peculiar...

A blonde cowlick...

I immediately thought of America..but pushed the thought out of my head.. 'That's just preposterous! He's not America! Well...could be a cosplayer..' yeah..he's just a cosplayer...

I went downstairs and took my luggage.."Hey wait a minute okay?" I said to the driver. He nodded.

With a heave, I managed to bring it down. The bus dove away with such speed that blew my hair over my face. "Just like Ita-OOF!" Someone bumped into me. He hurriedly helped me get up and said a quick sorry. "Thanks..." I mumbled. He turned around a corner too fast for me to see his face. But I realized something...

He said, "I'm so sorry, aru! I'm late, aru!" Then after that dialogue, he ran off...

Hmmm...So many cosplayers today...

After that thought I opened the door to the building..

Stairs...

I tried with all my might..*cue pant heave pant heave*

Finally I reached the door..

I unlocked it and went inside..

I hurriedly went to my room and plopped the bed.

Aunt Ching, Aunt Inday, Uncle Christian, and Chino are probably asleep already...

I quickly got some sleeping clothes from my luggage and went inside the bathroom.

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

Just as I opened the bathroom door, I was greeted by Aunt Inday's face. She let out a happy squeal. "EEEEE! When?" She said, as she closed the door.

"Uhmm...About 30 minutes ago po." I said as I reached for her hand for a 'mano'. She pouted at me. "There you go again..." She grimaced at my hand. "OK fine...just this once.." She put her hand in mine and I put it to my forehead. I laughed after. "I win.." She playfully punched my arm. "I'm gonna sleep na po. Goodnight~"

She waved. "Goodnight Tin~"

I plopped into my bed. Soon sleep overcame me...my last thought was

_'What if they were real?'_

**_[A/N:]_**

**_Heeloooo! First ever wattpad story! Tell me what you think please! I'm open to critiquetes! ehh whatever! I don't know the spelling of that! So...don't bug me to update! because I will be updating everyday (hopefully) This is based off of what I had experienced because I'm currently in Hong Kong for 20 days. Hopefully I would finish this here...anyway! Thank you for reading this piece of...crap...? _**

**_*PDCAT  
It stands for  
P=Princess  
D=Denise  
C=Christine  
A=Aira  
T=Trisha_**

**_No. There is not gonna be Dennis x Christine here. I'm still thinking about who to pair dear Christine with...It's either England or Prussia...hmm..._**

**_Anyway! I would want you to comment who your favor more~_**

**_ALSO! I'm gonna like add the OC description in the next chapter~ I totally forgot about that~ Nyahahah~_**

**_Byesies~_**


	2. Day 2 (part 1)

_**~Day 2~ (Chapter 2**_**_Part 1)_**

_**~Christine's P.O.V.~**_

"Haaaah~" I yawned as I stretched. I woke up at 9:00. Very early for me I tell you. I went back to sleep again. I twisted and turned and twisted and turned, but sleep didn't come to me. So I reluctantly got off my bed..(noo...my bed.. :( ) and went to the bathroom...and did what you do when you go to the bathroom. I saw tita Inday still sleeping on the sofa. Yeah she sleeps there because she has no more place to sleep in. Anyway, I crept slowly, trying not to make a sound.

So anyway, I got back to my room. I opened my luggage to find some working clothes. I pulled out a black sweatshirt and a pair of black jogging pants. I hastily put up my waist-long raven hair up in a high ponytail. I put up some socks and then my rubber shoes. I took the house key with me and of course, a face towel. I left a note and taped it to my door. I crept again and successfully got to the door. I went outside and ran down the stairs. Man, this place is really...awesome!

So anyway, I crossed the street to the park. I started jogging. There were may joggers here. I tell you. Some were even doing some exercises. I made a grab for my-

_Oh Shit.._

_I fucking forgot my iPod!_

I cursed under my breath. Well, singing it is then..

_"I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive till we found a town far enough away_

_And we talk and window shop until I forgot all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_

_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_

_And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_For staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm taking this chance to say_

_That I had the best day with you today"_

Have I told you that this is my favorite song? Oh yeah, I have. It was yesterday, right? Right. That song took me 2 laps around the park. Well, Its harder to sing when you're jogging. Its really hard you know...

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

I plopped to the ground, breathless. I sang all the while jogging around the park. I sat indian-seat and put my elbows to my knees, panting. GOD, THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL EXERCISE!

I grinned to myself and fist-pumped the air. A small one of course..so I wouldn't get attention or anything. I slowly stood up and- _**HOLY SHIT!.**_

Again I got the wind knocked out of as another person _BUMPED_ into me **AGAIN.**

"Ugh.." I groaned as I held my head. The world was going in circles.."Uhmm..hm..hng..ugh.." I tried to form words but then made up nothing. The the person came running at me.

"Hey! HEY! You all right?!_ I'm so so sorry_ that I hit you with the soccer ba-" I tuned him out completely, his annoyingly loud voice is enough to make my head swim in circles..I wanted to snap, "No shit, Sherlock! I'm perfectly fine!" But then my eyes started getting drowsy...So it was a ball huh? Not...a...person..Hmm..Now that I saw his face..those ocean blue eyes..hm..it reminded me of America...

"HEY! STAY WITH ME!" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out...

_**~Third Person's P.O.V~**_

"HEY! STAY WITH ME!" The man that hit poor Christine with a soccer ball shook her in his arms, desperately trying to wake her up, blue eyes widened in fear. "Hey! Wake u-"

"What did you do know, you bloody git?!" A certain Englishman grumpily stomped to the American's direction, fists clenched at the sides.

"I-I don't know, man! I mean, I just accidentally hit her with the soccer ball and then she blacked out!" The American defended himself, palms open in front of him as a sign of surrender.

The Englishman groaned and knelt down next to the unconscious girl. "Well apparently you git, she blacked out because of the force you put in the ball! You have inhuman strength, you bloody wanker!" He said, facepalming. The American looked down, apparently, guilty.

Meanwhile, in another nearby place of the park, a Canadian and Frenchman were jogging, when they saw their company bickering, _AGAIN_. It always happens between the two of them. They both chuckled.

"Should we go check them out, Mathieu?" The Frenchman asked the boy.

"I-I don't know, Papa...I don't want to become part of their fights anymore..." 'Mathieu' said, voice merely upon a whisper. "I mean, they can't even see me!" 'Mathieu' raised his voice, well at least to him it was loud, waving his hands in the air.. To the Frenchman, it wasn't really loud.

"Well...come on Mathieu! I'll protect you!" The French said. This made 'Mathieu' laugh, a bit, then give in. They jogged to the place where they were and the Frenchman asked. "Angletterre! What is going on here?" He asked with concern, seeing the limp body of Christine in the process.

'Angleterre' retorted, "DON"T CALL ME THAT YOU BLOODY FROG!" 'Frog" chuckled. "This idiot hit the girl with the ball and she's unconscious. " 'Anglettere' glared at 'Idiot''s direction. His head shot up. "It was an accidently, Iggy! I never meant for the ball to hit her!" 'Idiot' defended himself, crossing his arms. Christine suddenly moved and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey!...you're America!" She groggily said, grinning, pointing a finger to 'Idiot'. He raised both his eyebrows. Then she moved her finger to 'Angleterre' "A-And...you're...Eng...land...or Iggy..." This made 'America' burst with laughter, while 'England''s face turned beet red because of anger. "You're...F-Fr...France.." 'France' blew a kiss. She giggled a bit. "You!" She pointed at 'Matheiu''s direction. 'America' tensed. He looked to where she was pointing and saw nothing. "G-G-Ghost!" He stuttered. She groaned. "It..s..Your..fucking brother...you fucking...idiot..you..know..Canada..." They all gasped. She knew them! But of course they can't say that! "N-No. You've got it all wrong! My name's Arthur," Arthur pointed to himself. "This is Alfred, the boy who hit you..." He pointed to Alfred, who waved at the girl, she groggily waved back. "This is Francis," Francis winked at her, she giggled again. "And..no more..it's just us-"

"YOU FORGOT ME AGAIN!" 'Matheiu' whisper-shouted. "Who?" Everyone synched. She groaned. "Matthew Williams, the representation of Canada..." She said, blacking out once more.

Matthew gaped. No one ever remembered him. Well, except Alfred, he remembered him if someone says it's his brother.

Anyway. "How come she knows us?! Our human names?! And...and...And us?!" Arthur exclaimed, standing up suddenly and pacing. "Well..we have to treat her first.. then we'll ask questions.." Arthur decided.

"All right! Fine with the hero! HAHAHA!" Alfred laughed his obnoxious laugh. Then carried Christine bridal-style. Poor Christine, she thought everything was a dream, apparently it wasn't..

'Woah, she's a piece of cake! Never thought I'd carry someone like this again..' Alfred thought as he guiltily looked at the girl again. 'Sheesh, don't even know her name..Sorry..dudette..' He said as they walked to the nearest bus stop.

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

"Leon! LEON! HONG KONG!" Arthur yelled in the gigantic house. Leon's head came from his room. "What do you want?" Leon exclaimed, annoyed, then he saw the girl. He raised an eyebrow. "Exactly. We think she's your citizen or something. America accidentally hit her with the ball...she became unconscious after that. Help us please." Arthur requested. Leon thought it over and came out of his room. "Put her on the sofa.." Leon instructed as he went to get some medical supplies. Alfred obliged. Leon got back to the living room. He inspected her. "Hmm..She's got a mild concussion on the head." He lifted her shirt up. "And she's gonna have a big bruise where you hit her with the ball..." He said. He put some ice in the ice pack on put it on her head. he also took a blanket and put it over her. She slightly moved under the covers. She was just sleeping now, no more unconscious.

Everyone sat down after that. It was silent until Leon spoke up. "And just so you know, she's not one of my citizen's.." He concluded. They all nodded and said, "Ok.."

"Zhen, whose?" France asked.

Leon raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I think it's from Maria." Alfred whipped his head to the girl. 'Yeah does look a bit like Philippines...'cept that Maria's smaller though...'

"Philippines? Oh yeah...She does look like her a bit..." Arthur concluded. Alfred chuckled. 'Funny how you said what's on my mind.."

"Anyway, I have something else to do. Call me when she wakes up." Hong Kong stood up, dusting his shirt in the process. "Merci, Hong Kong." France said. Leon bowed and left.

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

~_**Christine'sP.O.V~**_

Ugh..I had the the most peculiar dream ever..I talked to that F.A.C.E Family...Ugh..I clutched my head..I feal as if something draped over me..I started to sit up but someone pushed me down. My eyes shot open.

The first thing that I saw was them.

_The F.A.C.E Family._

I tried to speaking but speaking made it impossible. My head hurt..My head swam. I held my temples in both hands.."Holy Shit..."

England was next to me in a second. "Are you felling better, miss...?"

I tried to nod, but it made my head swim...It hurts so bad. I motioned for a paper and pen. "She need a paper and pen. Give her something!" Canada gave a curt nod and rushed off..wait where was I? weelll...that can wait I suppose..He came back and gave pad and pen to me. I mouthed 'Merci'. he just nodded and sat on the floor. Indigo eyes full of concern. France was watching me too. NO! Not that perverted way! It's the bog brother like way! Sheesh! America was pacing around the room sending me guilty looks redularly. I raised an eyebrow at him. Shrugging, I set to work..

'Mr..pacing..why are you pacing and why are you sending me guilty looks?' I wrote. Judging from other fanfictions, they would make you 'swear to secrecy' and make you live with them...I think it would be best of I make them think that I don't know them...

America stopped...He looked at the ground.."Yo..Dudette..uhmmm.." He scratched the back of his neck.."hah..I-uhmm...hit you with the soccer ball..the impact made you unconscious though...really sorry!" In an instant he was next to me, kneeling...

"Anyway, what's your name?" Arthur said, going back to his seat and reclining to it, fingertips put together. Why you suddenly so interrogative?!

'Christine. Christine Joyce Dela Vega. What're your names?' I wrote with an eyebrow raised, to show innocence.

Everyone had their eyebrows raised. _**High..**_

Hmmm...somrthing's wrong...I just know it...I did something idiotic, didn't I?

"W-Well...I'm Arthur Kirkland.." Hah. BSE. Or of you don't know, Black Sheep Of Europe! I gave him a curt nod, showing understanding.

"And I'm Alfred F. Jones! The hero! HAHAHA!" America laughed his obnoxious laugh, I made my head hurt a little, causing me to cringe. I nodded again. He went back to his seat. I slowly sat up in the sofa.

"Francis Bonnefoy, at your service," He went to me and took my hand, kissing it. I chuckled and took my hand away, playfully punching his arm. He laughed, ruffling my hair in the process. He then took a seat next to me. My eyes rested to the Canadian sitting quietly in the room. I raised an eyebrow.

"M-Me?!" He pointed to himself even. I nodded. "W-well...you already know my name..." He stared at the ground..Then it all came rushing back to me...

"_Hey!...you're America!" She groggily said, grinning, pointing a finger to 'Idiot'. He raised both his eyebrows. Then she moved her finger to 'Angleterre' "A-And...you're...Eng...land...or Iggy..." This made 'America' burst with laughter, while 'England''s face turned beet red because of anger. "You're...F-Fr...France.." 'France' blew a kiss. She giggled a bit. "You!" She pointed at 'Matheiu''s direction. 'America' tensed. He looked to where she was pointing and saw nothing. "G-G-Ghost!" He stuttered. She groaned. "It..s..Your..fucking brother...you fucking...idiot..you..know..Canada..." They all gasped. She knew them! But of course they can't say that! "N-No. You've got it all wrong! My name's Arthur," Arthur pointed to himself. "This is Alfred, the boy who hit you..." He pointed to Alfred, who waved at the girl, she groggily waved back. "This is Francis," Francis winked at her, she giggled again. "And..no more..it's just us-"_

_"YOU FORGOT ME AGAIN!" 'Matheiu' whisper-shouted. "Who?" Everyone synched. She groaned. "Matthew Williams, the representation of Canada..." She said, blacking out once more._

I gaped..And mentally facepalmed myself...

Arthur sighed, fecapalming too. "You remembered now, didn't you?" I panicked. Yeah, I'm a fan! BUT I'M ONLY 18 FOR FUCKING PETE'S SAKE, I WANNA LIVE MY LIFE! I DON'T WANT TO LIBE WITH A DIFFERENT COUNTRY EVERY MONTH! "I..I..N-No..I-I d-don't!" I croaked.

Francis sighed. "Oui. You do. Know you'll have o come with us."

"Leon! Leon! Ugh..HONG KONG!" Alfred shouted. Hong Kong's face popped out from somewhere. "What now?!" "We're leaving! Merci for everyzhing!" Leon came out and inspected me. "Hmm..okay. You're Filipino, right?" I nodded. He grinned. "Ha..I win again, I'm Yong.." He walked away.

**((A/N: ItwasinamangathatsaidHongKong****_ALWAYS_****wonagainstbets. Idon'tknow...somthin'likethat..haha *terribleauthor *))**

I raised an eyebrow. 'Whatever Hong Kong..." I was suddenly lifted into the air. Arthur was carrying me bridal-style. I raised my eyebrows up at him. "I can walk!" I quirked. He gripped a tad tighter then let go of me. I crossed my arms. "What do you want _know?!"_ God, I didn't want to do with any if the countries! I makes me stress! _YOUDON'TWANTMEWHENI'MSTRESSED! _

_"_Well, for we have to go to Beijing, we just had a world meeting there, then we call for another one. Concerning _you._" He squinted his eyes at me. I widened my eyes in shock. "B-But! DON'T I HAVE A SAY IN THIS?" A few people gave me weird looks as I exclaimed, we were walking around the streets of Mong Kok. He shook his head. "Apparently no."

This is gonna be a _long_day...

_**((A/N: I'mamsosorry! cliffhangerrightthere! *bows* gomenasai! however, therewillbeapart 2 of this...ANYWAY! Itshardtotypewhenyourparentsconstantlybugyouaboutit. Ican'tconcentrate! damn! sorryif thiswascrappy..orshort...tellmewhatyouthinkanywaysguys!**_

_**WUVS!))**_


	3. Chapter 2 (part 2)

**_~Day_**_** 2~ (Chapter 2 Part 2)**_

_Recap:_

_"Well, for we have to go to Beijing, we just had a world meeting there, then we call for another one. Concerning you." He squinted his eyes at me. I widened my eyes in shock. "B-But! DON'T I HAVE A SAY IN THIS?" A few people gave me weird looks as I exclaimed, we were walking around the streets of Mong Kok. He shook his head. "Apparently no."_

_This is gonna be a longday..._

**_~Christine'sP.O.V~_**

"YOU _WHAT?!" _Germany exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table. Everyone flinched.

I, who was holding my head because my head hurt, slammed my hands too, apparently annoyed. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO _FICKIN_G TELL YOU?! I KNOW YOU PEOPLE! Or rather, **_countries.._**" I glared lightly at the German blonde. He retreated back to his chair and clutched his head. I face-desked. "What in the world did I do to deserve _this?!" _I mumbled, frustrated AND exasperated.

"Vell..ve have to talk about zhis...Vhere do you live?" Germany asked. I took the pen and paper and wrote on it. My head swam already. I wrote: '_15/CWongChuckSt., Sham Shui Po, Kowloon'_I gave him the paper. He looked at it...

"Well, we could take her in, aru. I mean, we can't be sure that she wouldn't blab it, right, aru?" China suggested. I screamed in protest. "I have a life to live, China! I just achieved my legal age!" I shouted, standing up. He shrugged, I sighed and seated back.

"Vell, ja. Zhat's zhe most reasonable zhing to do." Germany approved, looking up from the paper he held, nodding his head.

Then I thought of something.

"Wait," I said, standing up once more, putting my hands up in a 'wait' gesture. "Before you take me in, can I at least enjoy my remaining _18_ days in Hong Kong please?! You could like, send a different country with me everyday. Just can I at least enjoy my _vacation?_!?" I yelled, if this was an anime, I would have had an irkmark..

Everyone thought it over, well, I think it seems only fair, no? I mean, there's a country that watches over me. So it seems only fair.

Then America spoke up. "Well dudes! I think it's fair! I mean, she has a country to watch over her! HAHAHAHA!" Good thing that idiot is far away from me, I have Greece and Japan next to me. They're pretty quiet ya know. Greece is napping away while Japan is just the quiet person he really is. I think I'm pretty lucky.

Everyone murmured or nodded in approval. I fist-pumped the air to myself. "Yes!" I whisper-shouted. At least I got there approval.

"All right. Frau Christine vill live with a country everyday for zhe next 18 days. Ja?"

Everyone said yes, in their own languages.

It made my head swirl. "Ugh..." I murmured.

I suddenly stood up. I wanted to get this done over with. "So can I go how now?! I can? Okay. Byesies~" I made a small wave and rushed to the door.

I would've made it if it weren't for someone that grabbed my arm.

"You are not going anywhere unless the meeting is announced done, da?"

_Russia._

I yanked my arm back, then turned on my heel to face him.

"_Thenthemeetingis 'done'." _I hissed. "Hey. Everyone. Just so you could trust me now, Russia's my first guardian."

"No way! I'm not letting that commie bastar-" America started, but was interrupted by England.

"And who do you suppose should watch over her, you idiot? You? HA! As if you know how to!" England snickered. America was appalled. He retorted. Both of the countries started their never-ending bickering. I sighed.

"Well come on," I felt a tug in my arm. I whipped around to see that it was just Hong Kong. "We could escape while they're distracted..Come on.." His pull was so strong I nearly tripped. "Wait! What if they think I escaped?" He grinned. "I already texted them." He said as we walked down the stairs. "Oh. Well, I would've chosen you anyways. You know the country more than I do!" I say, throwing my hands up in the air. He laughed. "Well. makes sense though..."

**_~Beep BeepBeepBeep~_**

He jumped a bit, startled. "Oh sorry, it was my phone.." I chuckled. I'm like that also sometimes..my ringtone's so loud that I gasp even.

_From: Alfred_

_Don'tl et her outta yours ight, bro._

Hong Kong sighed. "Hmm? What's wrong?" I asked as I peered at his phone. Alfred F. Jones...I facepalmed. "Nevermind then..Stupid question.."

_To: Alfred_

_I'mnotanidiot...unlikeyou.._

I snorted, Leon chuckled then clicked send.

"So.." I said a bit awkwardly, trying to start a conversation. "where are we go in'?" He shrugged. "Well, your house I suppose. Whoever your guardian will be should know where you live you know.." I nodded. "Seems fair." We went to a near bus stop. "Well we should get back to Hong kong..." HE said. "Shouldn't take long though.."

Day 1 of my living hell...

_**~TIME SKIP ~**_

"Well..here we are.." I say as I open the door. Well, its a good thing that no one's home. All adults work, Chino has school. I went to my bedroom door and opened it. "This is my room, Leon. Also, are you guys gonna live with me or do I have a different babysitter everyday?" I asked. I want everything to be crystal clear, you know? He shrugged. "Well, it's most likely that you have a different babysitter everyday though..." He suggested. I shrugged. "Maybe..."

"Anyway, I should get going now...Its getting late anyway..." Hong Kong started for the door. I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna put some tracking device or somethin'?" I asked. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Well... if you insist..." He pulled out a necklace, a jade one, it was nice I tell you, and put it around my neck. "There. It has a tracking device and it is connected to our phones. It tell us exactly where you are. Well, it does what its supposed to do." He shrugged as he waved at me and he opened the door. "Bye. See you next time.." He closed the door after.

I clutched the necklace that he gave me.

There is no turning back now.

Even if it wasn't even my fault in the first place...

I went inside my room and tried to sleep.

Sleep doesn't come that easily...

**_((A/N: YeahIknow, VERYSHORTCHAPPIE. Iwrotethisonmytablet...sohehard...alsoIalwaystypeisupinlike, 11:00 inthenight...soI'malwaystired, especiallytoday...sososososorryifthisissosobad..._**

**_anyways, commentifyouwant, Iain'tforcingyou..:) ))_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**((A/N: Sorry for not uploading for so long! *bows* So here's another chappie! Hope you find it amusing though...*smiles* ALSO I JUST REALIZED THAT 'Found, A Hetalia Fanfic' can't be found here, it's in wattpad, also I took this story from there...so..yeah, that story is in my library so yeah...sorry for any grammar mistakes, or any wrong spellings..please forgive meh...ONWARDS TO THE STORY!))**_

_**~Day 3~ (Chapter 3)**_

_**~Third Person's P.O.V~**_

Christine rolled around and around in her bed, unaware of the amused American watching her. 'Well...nothing eccentric though...she's completely normal...' Christine groaned a bit and turned around, so she was facing Alfred. He smiled. 'Just like me...likes to sleep in..' It was already 1:00 in the afternoon...well, that was pretty normal for our petite Christine, oui? He gently prodded her shoulder, "Hey..wake up.." Alfred softly said. She moaned a bit in her sleep. He then resorted to shaking. "Hey! Wake up." He loudened his voice this time. She wouldn't budge, but she spoke, "5 more minutes, ma..." Something clicked in the American's head. 'We didn't have time to interrogate her or anything! She hasn't told us anything about her personal life yet! I'm gonna ask her when she wakes up...THEN EVERYONE WILL RAISE ME FOR THE HEROIC THING THAT I DID! HAHAHAHAHA!' The American chuckled lightly at the thought. Wait...how did America even wound up with our little Christine anyways? Well...we could backtrack a bit hehehe...

_**~A little while ago~**_

_**~America's P.O.V.~**_

_"Wait, so I get to stay with the girl?" I asked Hong Kong, he nodded. "The girl has a name you know," Iggsters grumpily grumble at the back. We were currently in HK's car, I'm in the passenger seat while HK's driving. Iggy got stuck in the back. HAHA! The hero always get the front seat!_

_"Pssshhh.. Fine! You got the hot's for 'Christine then?" I asked the old man through the rear view mirror. I laughed as I saw him go all flustered and shit. "Good Lord, N-No! Why in the world would you say th-that?!" I grinned. "You're completely see through, Iggsters..." He got even redder. HK pulled up near a park/stadium/whatever. _

_"Well this is the building that she showed me..I'm gonna go with you though...Just in case you knock on the wrong door..." I squawked in protest but HK already got out of the car. Me and Iggy got down too. Then I just realized something. The door's locked. Then when HK turned the doorknob, it opened! I gaped at him, he smirked. "...H-How...?" He showed me a hairpin. "It's called 'picking locks'. When you forget somethings, its easier to pick locks though." He put it in his pocket. We climbed some stairs after though..tiring..._

_**~Current time~**_

_**~Third Person's P.O.V.~**_

Christine groaned a bit as she stretched, taking her time. She sat indian-style in her bed, rubbing her eyes. However, when she threw her legs over the side of the bed, her black eyes sky blue ones. "HOLY MOTHERFUCKIN' BULLSHIT!" She creamed as she fell back on her back. America got a bit flustered. He didn't know what to do. "H-Hey...Dudette...? It's me...Alfred?" She nodded as she closed her eyes, breathing hard. She opened them again. "Okay...okay.." She said as she sat at the edge of the bed. She stared at his eyes and crooked her finger in a way that said 'Come 'ere'. America nervously obliged. "Never..EVER do that again, ya hear?" He nodded vigorously. She smirked. She stood and dusted herself. "Well imam go freshen up...I'm in the bathroom if you need me..so..yeah.." She quickly got some clothes from her wardrobe and got some more comfortable clothes than her PJ's then went out the door...

America raised an eyebrow and studied his surroundings. 'Nice room...Oh! She likes anime huh? and vocaloid too!' Thank goodness she didn't get her posters of them though...'wait. How in the world...? I'm soo gonna ask her later...' The American thought. He was pulled out of his thought when he heard a scream.

"CHRISTINE!" America yelled as he scrambled to the door. She stood frozen and pointing. "Wh-what's...what's he d-doin' in h-here?!" She asked frantic. Alfred peeked in the kitchen. It was Arthur, frozen too, in shock. "I-I was j-just coo-"

"GET OUUT OF THE KITCHEN!" She commanded the island nation. Both of the countries flinched. Arthur reluctantly obliged. She sighed. "GOOD LORD! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" She screamed. hands in the air as she went inside the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Arthur slumped in the sofa. "I was just cooking lunch..." He grumped. Alfred grabbed his shoulders the next second. "DUDE! DO YOU WANT TO KILL THE GIRL?!" Arthur shrugged his hands away and glared. "Nothing is wrong with my cooking you bloody twat!" Arthur yelled.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Christine groaned, exasperated. "Why is it that in any fanfic that I read, these two always fight whenever in a same fucking room?!" She said, mostly to herself..."Alright, just to please England, fine, I'll taste his cooking..." She gulped...preparing herself for the worst. She turned off the shower and dried herself she took her underwear and wore them. She then took her ripped shorts and her black tank top, topping it with her white crop top. She threw her towel over her shoulder, dirty clothes in hand. When she threw open the door, however, she saw both of the countries at each other's throats, yelling each other's face off. She sighed and facepalmed. She dropped her clothes and towel to the floor and cracked her knuckles. "I am so gonna teach you guys a lesson..." She whispered while tiptoeing to the two. 'Hm..I'm not small...How come you guys haven't seen me yet?! To engrossed in their 'battle' I suppose...' She thought as she prepared herself.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?!" She yelled as she sent uppercuts to the two, sending them both sprawled in the ground, both clutching their jaws. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" England shouted. America groaned in pain. "Holy shit...this gal can punch..." She shrugged. "Well..." She said as she put her hand to her chin, pacing.

"1. This is my house. I can do what I want." She stopped to look at the two. She grinned at their shocked faces. 'Ha.' "2. You were so damn fucking noisy! I just had to shut you guys up..." She said, stopping. After giving the guys a glare, she plopped to the sofa, wet, waist-long hair sprawled around her head, like a crown. They slowly got up and sat on either side of her. "Sorry..." America mumbled. "I'm sorry too,...I suppose..." England nervously scratched the back of his neck. She shrugged. "'s'kay man..Just.." She sighed. "Just don't ever, ever do it again, all right?" They nodded vigorously.

She grinned at their reaction. She shrugged again and then stood up, taking a long damn time to stretch. America just watched her, doing his job. England blushed and looked away, not used to girls acting this way. Her back was to them, showing her nice curves...Well..she's a teen. Whaddaya expect?! She then turned around and faced them, hand to her hip and one hip jutted out. "All I know is that America is my 'babysitter', " She said as she put 'quotes marks' on the word babysitter. "for the day. So whatcha doin' in 'ere, Iggylord?" America held his stomach as he guffawed. She only grinned. England was beet-red with anger. "My name is Arthur Kirkland which you will use to call me..." England calmly said though I was really obvious he was seething with anger on the inside. America panted, gasping for air. "Man...I like this girl...Teach some tactics will you." He said as he stood up and placed an arm around the said girl's shoulders. She shrugged. "'No prob~ Anyway, answers?" She raised an eyebrow at the Brit. "Well...I don't think that this bloody git," He said as he glared at the other blonde, who paid no attention. "knows how to babysit...So...I went to check up on him and help...since all his plans to capture Italy were always a complete fail..." He mumbled the last part. The girl, having her sharp ears, heard everything. "Like all your plans were perfect.." She said as she shrugged and flipped her hair. Iggylord blushed and cursed under his breath. America followed her. She was going to her room, doing what she thought she might like.

She kicked her door open and flopped to the bed. America sitting near the edge. "Hey, Christine, right? Hey do you have a nickname? Christine's a mouthful..." America started, trying for a conversation. She rolled around so that she was facing the said country. "Yeah, yeah, I do. It's 'Tin-Tin' or 'Tin' for short.." She said, he nodded. "Hey, Tin? Can I...Can I tell you something...? A..A secret..." America kept glancing at the door, afraid England would come bursting through the door. This statement totally got her piqued. "Yeah...I suppose...what kind of secret is it? Like..I guilty one? or romantic one-" She was surprised when he interrupted her.

"A romance one...like crushes and shit like that..." He said to her. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay...what..you got a crush on someone? You want me to help win her over or something like that?" He shook his head.

"No..No..Nothing like that! I think..I think..Iggysters got the hot's fo-" He got interrupted when the mentioned country came bursting through the door.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"What the fucking shit are you doing?!" Christine said as she stood on her bed, a hand on her hip and glaring daggers at the nation. Britain blushed and nervously held the back of his head. "I...I-uhmm..."

_**~Christine's P.O.V.~**_

"Well?! Speak up! I hate mumbling!" I yelled as I went down my bed and went up to the tomato-red- wait...is he sick or something?! oh my gosh! "England? A-Are you all right?! Y-You're really red!" I frantically said as I put the back of his hand on his forehead, causing him to get even redder, if that was even possible...

America suddenly burst out laughing. I raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck's wrong with you?!" I yelled, frustrated. I clutched my head. America stopped laughing, England took a seat on the edge of my bed.

America's eyes lit up suddenly. "Oh yeah! You haven't told us anything about yourself yet, mind if you do?" I raised an eyebrow but nodded nevertheless. "Well...I prefer you asking me though..." I say as I made for my father's guitar..God, I miss my father..my parents..

I bit my lip...trying to keep my tears at bay...I inhaled...calming myself down...

"Dudette...? Something wrong...?" I felt his hand raise my head, my sad black orbs meeting concerned sky blue ones..."H-Hey...what's wrong?" The next minute, I had my arms wrapped around America's torso. He stiffened at first but then relaxed, putting his arms around me. I silently cried into his chest. He helped calm me by rubbing circles on my back.

"Shhh..." He whispered. I finally let go of him. "You better now?" Man, I can't believe I CRIED!

"Man, I can't believe I cried in front of you guys.." I joked, trying to lighten up the mood. "Care to..uhm...talk about it...?" England awkwardly said. I laughed a bit and playfully punched his arm. "Well...I try to..." I say as I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes, reliving the memory...

I shuddered..."I-I'm sorry...I just.." I sighed, burying my face into his shoulder. "I just...can't..." Then I had my head straight. 'Well..I could just sing it...can't I?' I grinned as I made for my guitar, again...The nations looked at me, eyes filled with confusion. "Well...since I can't talk about it, I'm just gonna sing myself!"

"Sing yourself?! What the bloody hell does that mean?!" England exclaimed, appalled. I laughed at his expression. "You'll see...Iggybrows.." America doubled-over, clutching his stomach. England half-hearted glared at me. I innocently smiled at him. I cleared my throat, preparing myself...

_**((A/N: This is sung to the tune of 'The Best Day' by T. Swift))**_

_(Intro)_

_I'm 18 now, born May 29, 1996,  
I lost my parents at the young age of 13 years old,  
__I play a bit of piano 'cuz of mom, but I can't read notes,  
I play a bit of guitar 'cuz of dad, ain't doin' bar chords,_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall,  
But I know dad's not scared of anything at all,  
Don't know if they can hear me from where they are right now,  
But mommy, daddy I miss you, I really do..._

_(Midtro)_

_I have a lot of friends, they're like my second family,  
I like to sleep in and wake up very late, like 1:00 pm,  
I love to eat a lot, plainly just like you, America,_

At that note, England snickered, I grinned. America squawked in protest, but I didn't give him time to yell at me for I moved on to the next lyric of my impromptu song...

_My hobbies are playing video games, singing, and drawing,_

_I don't know what I'm gonna tell my friends when I'll live with you,  
But I know I'll think of, I'll think of one big lie,  
Don't know if they will miss me or not, I'm not really sure,  
Though one thing for sure I'll miss them...I truly will..._

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my dearest mother, I'm very blessed to have her as my mom  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run and I...  
Had... the best days...with them..._

_There is a video I found from back when, I was three,  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talkin' to me,  
Its the age of princesses and pirate ships, and the seven dwarves,  
And daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world..._

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall,  
I knew they were on my side, even when I was wrong,  
And I love them for giving me my life,  
For staying back and watching me shine,  
And, I didn't know if they knew, but I'm takin' this chance to say...  
That I had my really best days with them..._

_..._

I stared at my feet for awhile when suddenly I had arms wrapped around my torso...

"That was really nice..." Britain mumbled, letting go of me. I turned around to see him holding his nape, face color red..."Hey..you alright? Art?" He gave a curt nod and looked away. I tried meeting his eye, but he kept avoiding my gaze. I sighed and shrugged, my eyes landing on the quiet American. I raised an eyebrow. He seemed to snap out of his trance and saw how the Brit was currently in. He suddenly smiled that smile that he knew something that I didn't. I gave a half-hearted glare at him, which he didn't seem to notice. I shrugged.

"Well...I'm gonna eat whatever's left in the-" I was interrupted when my phone rang. It was text from my phone for here, in Hong Kong. It was from Tita Ching.

_Christine, we're gonna go in vacation in Macau for 20 days. You wanna come with? Our flight is later, we'll go home, get our stuff and then go. Text me._

I grinned. Of course I wasn't gonna go with them! 1.) I have the whole house for me. 2.) I wouldn't have to explain to them why I had these guys with me!

_Hindi na po, tita Ching. I'm fine here. :)_

I then clicked send. "Who was that?" 'Murica asked. I smiled. "My aunt. Well boys, it looks like I wouldn't have to do some explaining then. Also...I'm gonna eat whatever's left in the fridge..."

"I can cook for you if you want." Britain offered. I politely declined. Not that I don't want his cooking! I'm not judgemental! I'm just not in the mood to eat something heavy...I'm in the mood to eat something sweet...hmm.. "No thank you. I'm not in the mood for something heavy...I want something sweet..." I saw his face droop a little. I did a quick save. "No! Not that I don't want to taste your cooking, I love to taste it someday, in the mean time, could you please make me some tea? I'd like some..." His face brightened while America's face was complete and utter horror. "You agree to taste his cooking?! and drink tea?!" We both paid him no attention. "Also, do behave and please, don't wreck my room...use my laptop if you want, there's no password so don't worry..." I say as I close the door behind me.

Britain followed me to the kitchen. I went to the fridge and opened it. Well...let's see here...there's some white chocolate..yeah...that'll do. I glanced at Britain next to me. Just as I thought. He had some tea with him. I smiled a bit. I sat on the chair and nibbled at the white choc. After a while, Britain poured hot water to two cups and sat next to me.

"Here you go..." He says as he gives me mine. "Thanks.." I blew the hot water for a bit, then I took a sip. "Tastes nice..." I mumbled. "Personal favorite." Arthur says, chuckling. I grinned.

_**~Time Skip~**_

It was 4:00 and Britain and I laughed as America clutched Arthur's arm. "Aw come on America! It's just a movie! Look! Britain's arm is dead!" We were watching 'The Grudge 1' on my laptop. Britain deadpanned. America let go of him and killed my hand instead. Holy shit, he has a vice-like grip!

**_~Another Time Skip~_**

It's 6:00 now and America whined saying he was hungry. "Oh come on! Alfred F. Jones! You just ate 2 burgers a while ago!" I yell at him. Britain facepalmed. "I mean-" I was interrupted by my own stomach grumbling. 'Traitor...'

America posed like he was a _real_ hero. "HA! That's the sound of your own stomach grumbling! That means you're also hungry! I win! THE HERO ALWAYS WINS! HAHAHHAHA!"

"God you're annoying..." I say under my breath.

"Tell me about it.." Britain too, whispered. We chuckled.

"Well them gents, we will eat outside tonight!" I declared.

**_~So Many Time Skips~_**

So we were walking around the streets of Mong Kok as we neared our destination. "God Hong Kong's place is like The Labyrinth." America grumbled. I laughed. "You get used to it..." I giggled.

After more laughs and retorts, we finally reached our destination. "I thought we were in Hong Kong not Japan..." Britain joked. I playfully punched him in the arm for that. "Haha, very funny Arthur..." I say as we entered the resto. The restaurant host gave us a receipt...all I know that it is important. We three took a seat.

Surely you guys know how to eat in a sushi restaurant, yes?" They nodded slowly. I sighed. "You don't...great...Just...Just do what I do..but don't eat what I do...okay?" "That we can do," America said.

"Also, good news for Britain and bad news for you."

"What?"

"There's tea. No water."

Britain laughed, America's face showed the expression he wore awhile ago. "I pity you...not..Just eat already. This is our dinner guys, so eat up! I'm gonna pay, so don't worry~" I say as I took a California maki...

Here we go~

_**~Another Effing Time Skip~**_

"Well..that was a lot!" I say as we were nearing home. They laughed. In the end, America payed for our dinner, saying he ate a lot so he needed to pay for it.

"Yeah..Gosh I'm so-*belch*-full..." America said, laughing. I laughed at his antics. Britain's face showed pure horror. I slung both my hands on their shoulders. "Man, hadn't had this kind of fun in years!" I say, laughing."Dudette, are ya drunk or somethin'?! You are so damn noisy!" America tells me, adjusting my arm so that he can alam with a straight back. Both of these nations were taller than me, America being the tallest. "Says the person who laughs obnoxiously!" I half-heratedly retort. Britain laughed. I laughed with him. "Man...I remember my and my two best friends, and no, they're not girls. They're boys. I just didn't want to say 'boyfriends'. That's awkward...Anyway we used to really hang out back then. We called ourselves 'The Badass Trio II' or BTT II for short. But only we knew about that...and the Hetalians in our class. We have so much fun then...the BTT II broke apart when our 'Spain' had to transfer schools during his grade 6. 'France' and I had never really hung out ever since...partly because people say we look 'good' together. But I didn't completely shut him out of my life! We still talk to each other...back then. Now...well I'm not really sure if they still remember.." I sighed and stared at the ground as I finished my 'rant'.

"Well, anyone would fall for a nice chick like you! You've got it all. Man, you're smart, witty, funny, nice, and you've got the looks too!" America says. I stopped in my tracks and stared at him. "..." _**((A/N; She's blushing at this point but I'm not gonna type hat because she's really oblivious sometimes and she doesn't really admit she's blushing. Plus, she's a tsundere~))**_

"Cat got your tongue?" Britain smiled at me. I paid him no attention, them resumed walking. "Alfred, I think you should check your eyes again. Its either you're going blind or you're going crazy..." I say, staring at the ground. No one, besides PDCAT or my family has ever told I've got the 'looks'. And I never even thought of myself being...'beautiful'.

They stared at me. "I'm not lying dudette!" America yells, attracting a bit of attention. "I hate to admit it, but, the git's right..." Britain mumbles next to me. I playfully punch them both in the arm for that. "Come on guys, let's not joke around anymore! It's not April fool's..." I grin, thinking this is all a stupid prank.

"But we're not joking..." America whispers. "It's not a lie..." Britain grumbles.

America mumbles another sentence which I had paid no attention to, because, 1.) I'm not gonna participate in this prank. 2.) I'm not gonna listen to an idiot and a partially blind person.

_**((A/N: America mumbles "You and Iggy are really the same...Iggy should make his move 'cause hero always gets the heroine..." There ya go! So, in this line: ' 'cause hero gets the heroine...' there are 2 meanings... 1.) he thinks England is the hero and he thinks the two were made for each other or; 2.) He's the hero and he always gets the heroine. I just wanted to clear that up guys! Pick what choice you want and I'll see what I can do with our Pairing/s with petite Christine! Au revoir~))**_

The walk home was silent. And not that comfortable silent, that _awkward_ silent. I know. I didn't make eye contact with any of them while we were walking. I could see America sending me glances now and then, but I didn't pay him any attention.

A while after we were home. There was a note taped to my door.

_Hey Cj! _  
_It's us, ate Inday, tita Ching, tito Christian, and Chino,_  
_When we got home, we found out you weren't here so we figured you ate outside for dinner, so we packed up our stuff and left, when you read this note, we are probabl in the ferry already.. so..._

_Take care~ _

_P.S._ Don't destroy the house...

I laughed at the last part. The nations peeked at it over my shoulder. "Oh...so they left already?" America asked. I rolled my eyes and groaned. "No you bloody idiot. They're still here!" I yelled in my British accent. England's face showed amusement while America's face showed pure utter horror. "B-Bu-But! I thought we were on the same side! You're my sidekick!" He exclaimed. England sat on the sofa and watched us with amusement etched on his face.

She crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not choosing any side. I'm on your side when I want. I'm on his side when I want. It's my fucking life. I get to choose what I do with it..." I lightly glared at the American, hoping he got my message. I glanced at the Brit. He had a solemn expression now. He got it.

"Love, it's not your fault yo-" I raised a fist. "Shut up, Britain. I don't want to hear it." I coldly said. America, getting the message, face drooped a little. "Dude we-"

"Shut up! Just...Just leave me alone...okay?!" I shouted. They both flinched at the sound of my voice. Salty tears sprang at my eyes. I blinked hard to keep them at bay. I sniffed and burst my bedroom door open and plopped to my bed, hugging my pillow and cried myself to sleep...

_I fucking hate my life..._

**_((A/N; SOOO LOOONNNGGGGGG...UGHH...This took me three days to finish. 4,000+ words pplz! God! ANyway, this was so hard to write...so angsty...anyway please review!))_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**~Day 4~ (Chapter 4)**_

_**~Third Person's P.O.V~**_

Petite Christine is having the worst nightmare of her life...

Well..If you consider Aira _(The girl from the first chapter)_ hugging her to death and Dennis not being able to come to the rescue.

"Aira...gerroff mee!" She yelled, pushing air Aira off of her (in the dream). The force she put was too hard thus resulting on her falling off the bed.

"OOF!" She groaned. Poor Christine rubbed her now sore back. "I hate you Aira...even though it was just a dre-" Then is this was an anime, she would have had a light bulb perched atop her head. She suddenly sat straight up. "Dream!" She whisper-shouts as she looks around her room frantically. There was no sign of a nation anywhere. She let out a hearty laugh. "My God! That was the most realistic dream ever!" In her satisfaction she sang 'Canadian, Please' out loud. _**((A/N: Guys you should really give this song a shot! This song is really nice man! When I listened to it, I kept subconsciously humming it to myself then I would realize I was humming it! Then I repeated it over and over again! Until I've memorized it! Though I can't do the French part...*sulks* ENOUGH RANTING! ONWARDS WITH OUR STORY!))**_

She hums the song whilst fixing her very very very very messy bed. Also, because of her...'nightmare', she woke up quarter to 7. "Curse you..." She said, pausing her humming.

_"Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, please,_  
_Even if in winter things tend to freeze,"_

By this time she was halfway to the door, gathering some clothes to change to.

_"We got the world monopoly on trees..."_

When she opened the door, she was greeted by such an alluring aroma, that if this was an anime, she would have literally floated over to the kitchen. Her mind went completely blank and she made her way there, her mind completely forgot that no one else was at home.

But she was wrong.

As she kicked open the kitchen door, she sang, _"And our country's bordered by three different seas,"_

She saw Matthew's shocked face and she deadpanned. "They're all...real...?" She groaned and put her head to her hands. Canada, not knowing what to do, offered her what he usually does with America.

"H-Hey...P-Please...would you like t-to e-eat someth-thing..?" Canada all but whispered. Her face immediately became better and she stared into those Indigo eyes. "Yes Please! Let me guess, pancakes?" She said, sarcastic. He laughed as he turned around to tend the pancakes. "What else?" "Can I h- oh...yeah...I have to go fix myself first..eheheh..." She smiles sheepishly and she slowly backs away and goes inside the bathroom. She stripped all of her clothes and put her hair up in a messy bun -so it wouldn't get wet- and turned on the shower. As usual, she sang in the bathroom again. Not caring that Canada was there, listening to her sing.

_"Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, please,_  
_We invented the zipper, we've got expertise,_  
_We made insulin to combat disease,_  
_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please,_

_The Brits have got the monarchy,_  
_The US has the money,_  
_But I know that you wanna be Canadian,_  
_The French have got the wine and cheese,_  
_Koalas chill with the Aussies,_  
_But I know that you wanna be Canadian,"_

She laughed a bit as she stopped singing and turned off the shower. Partly because off how bad she sounded **_((A/N: Not))_ **and partly because she doesn't know the French part. She dried herself and got dressed. She sported an Ateneo sando and black house shorts. She threw her dirty clothes to the hamper and opened the door. She took a whiff of the smell and sighed, dreamily. This made her stomach grumble. She giggled. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. I'm gonna eat now, m'kay?" She smiled to herself. 1.) She was talking to her tummy; 2.) She was about to taste Canada's pancakes for the first time.

"Hey! Mattie! Bro! Where are ya?" She called. "In the kitchen." She heard him say. **_((A/N: Well...technically whisper for her and shout for him...but...you get it now...don't you?))_** She skipped to the kitchen and indeed found the Canadian cooking some pancakes. He chuckled. "You sound a lot like America...though you look nothing like him..." It was true. Her waist-long hair was jet black compared to America's short dirty blonde mop of hair. America had blue eyes while she had brown. Height...not really a difference. **_((A/N: Yes. That is how tall she is. Now you get why she can't get over the fact that there are still people who are still taller than her... Christine: H-Hey! A girl can dream, r-right?! *blushes* Me: Yeah yeah...aw..the tomboy blushes~ Christine: *curses and storms away* Also, you can compre her personality to Fem!Romano...))_ **They're other facial features were of course a lot different because 1.) He's American, she's Asian. 2.) He's male, she's the opposite sex.

She laughed. "That's because I've cosplayed as him before~ So I had to practice my American voice and accent. My most perfected one is British though." She paused (*cough*blush*cough*). "I-I shouldn't have told you th-that..." She stared at the floor. Canada laughed as he flipped one pancake and transfered another pancake to another plate. He started putting the batter. **_((A/N:Whichever way you like to call it. I don't know what it is...eheheh))_ **"Really, eh? Why don't you speak to me in British then? For the rest of he day. You can have all the pancakes you want." Canada bargained with her. She squinted her eyes at the nation, apparently, thinking it over. After a while, she sighed, patting the said nation's arm. Clearing her throat, she said, "Alright, fine, though you don't really need to do that Matthew. That'd be foolish of me." She decided to RP. For people who don't know what that is, it's basically acting and speaking of, let's say for example, Britain. That wouldn't be too hard for her though, since she was 12 she was already RP-ing. Matthew eye's slightly widened in shock. 'Wow, if it weren't for her looks, I would've mistaken her for a Brit!' "Well, now that's convincing..."

"Wot is?" She raised an eyebrow, whilst watching flip a pancake after another, tilting her head in the process.

"Your British accent..." He sighed. A while ago she didn't want to and then now...'Ugh. Just like America.'

"Wot accent?" She says, feigning irritation. Inside she was laughing really hard. When you say 'RP' she really takes this seriously. 'HA! That's for making me speak like a Brit!'

Canada facepalmed. "Alright, alright, I give up. Now please would you stop talking in Britain's accent? It's a bit annoying..." 'Finally gave in, I see...'

She raised her hands in surrender. "Fine, fine, I'll stop now. But, as my...uhm...award or something like that..." She paused for dramatic effect. Matthew fidgeted a bit, nervous for what she might ask him to do.

"Chill man! It's nothin' serious! It's just 'Do a duet with me singing 'Canadian, Please''! Jeez, I'm not that cruel..." She says, patting him on the back. Canada let out a shaky breath that he didn't know he held. "...though I can be when I want to be..." She mumbles.

"So..." She says as silence fell upon the two. "...I'll go set the table..." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. The Canadian nodded. She took a couple of plates a two pairs of knives and forks, then she put them on the table. She went back to get the pitcher and glasses. By the time she set the table, Matthew came in with a stack of pancakes. They both sat down and prayed. Afterwards they began to eat.

As Christine took her first bite, she started to compliment him. "This is really good, Mattie! Dangit!" She says before swallowing another bite.

They had a nice conversation, about her life, and then his, as a nation, until Mattie asked the question that the author hasn't told the answer to the nations 'til now, "How do you know us?"

She stared at him in the eye. "Pray tell me, Matt, if you guys are real, then why is there an anime?" She already answered his question by asking him another question. Confusion was evident on the nations face but was later on replaced by realization. "...Oh...so you know the anime, eh?...well...as for your question...uhmmm..." **_((A/N: According to a lot of Fanfics that I have read, the countries lost a bet to japan, thus the anime. I'm gonna follow that theory, so...yeah...ONWARDS TO THE FUCKING STORY!))_ **Canada blushed and stuttered. She grinned.

"I take it that you guys lost a bet to Japan?" She inquired, putting another pancake onto her plate. Canada gaped at the girl. "H-how...did..you...?" She grinned and shrugged, putting her hands to her nape. "I'm a _fangirl_." Then she looked him straight in the eye. "It's what I do. It's what we _all_ do..."

Soon the subject changed to a lot of pointless stuff. The two of them had pointless debates, which in the end, Christine would say, "Can we just shut up and switch to another subject?" Then they'd laugh. Time flies by when you're having fun. Soon, it was 9:00 am.

"Hey, what time is it?" Christine asked the nation. Canada looked at his watch. "Hmm. It's already 9:00 am." She stared at him, appalled. "Already?" She then chuckled. "Time flies when you're having fun now, huh?" She looked at him. He smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm gonna clean this up and...I dunno...whatever gonna pop in my mind." She shrugged as she began to clean up the table. Just as she was about to go to the kitchen, she turned around and winked at him. "Don't forget about the deal!" She laughed as she continued on to the kitchen. Canada just laughed and went to her room.

* * *

"I'm back~" She sang as she kicked her door open, thus showing her in a kung-fu like pose. Matthew chuckled. "Boy, you really like to kick door open, now do you? It's a good thing the door doesn't flow off of it's hinges..." He pointed out. She shrugged "I dunno. I just know how much force I need to kick a door open." She says as she flops on the bed next to him. "So...about the song...Can I just start?"

So she sang her heart out. Canada joined along afterwards. Soon, they were holding each other's hands and was dragging each other across the room, prancing here and there, being comical. Christine hasn't experienced this much fun in years. Oh, how she missed it dearly. The song was finished soon after and both of them plopped to the bed, a hand linked to each other still. **_((A/N: NO. There will be no Canada x Christine. Though...SPOILER ALERT: They would be really good friends in the future and the way that they like each other is that friendly-like way, okay?! also please PM/Message/Review to tell me what pairing would you like? The US x Christine X UK? Or Plain UK x Christine? The Love Triangle has 4 votes. (my friends voted) Original Pairing has 1 vote only, (from a person who reviewed this story, if you're reading this, please keep supporting this story! WUVS YOU!) ! ENOUGH RANTING!))_** The both of them exerted a lot of effort and both panted heavily, tired from all their running and jumping and singing and prancing around.

She smiled. "I...*pant*...hadn't experienced...*pant*...that much fun...*pant*...in years!" She managed to croak out in between pants. Matthew panted as heavily as the girl next to him. "I'm glad...*pant*...you did..*pant*" They both laughed. Christine gave one last smile as she closed her eyes. She tried to remember the last time she had this much fun...

She opened them after a while, frowning. Canada noticed. "Hmm? What's wrong, Christine?" He asked, a bit worried he did something wrong. She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong Mattie~ It's just that..." Her smile slowly dissolved replaced by a frown as she trailed off. Canada sat up. Their linked hands caused him to pull her up with him. "H-Hey...What's wrong? Y-you can t-tell me..." He asks the same question again. "W-well...Fine I guess..." She decides. She tries to be cheerful about it but Matthew saw the sadness within those dark brown eyes. "I...I just remembered that...the most fun I had was...Hetalia Day Philippines 2013...I had my friends with me that time...we cosplayed as you guys...we participated in some games and asked the 'nations' silly questions...and like...that's 7 years ago...? Then I remembered my friends...Denise, Trisha, Aira, Princess, my gaming buddy, Dennis, Misonia, Mike and Nicholas, even though they try to push me and Dennis together..., all of them...I just remembered that it might be a long time before I'd ever see them again..." Tears poured down her face as memories flashed through her mind, those best forgotten and those that weren't supposed to be forgotten...Canada reluctantly pulled her for a hug, not knowing what else he might do**_...((A/N: I know, Christine cries a lot...She's the kind of person that doesn't really let her real feelings show. She puts on a brave face, but inside, she's scared to death. She puts on a happy face, but inside she's really lonely. She might look scary and intimidating, but inside, she's all lovable and kind. Even though she threats on your life like Romano curses, but, within those threats, she really can't do it. She has a 'mask'. Like Italy and Russia...so when she lets her feelings out...she really lets them out...sorry...*bows and continues typing*))_**

"H-Hey...Sh-shh..." Matthew cooed. Christine silently sobbed into his shoulder and lightly wrapped her arms around the Canadian's torso. The two stayd like that for a while until mon petite ami Christine pulled back.**_ ((A/N: Soryr if the French part was wrong! DDX I literally changed the 'My little friend' and that I didn't depend on google translate! so sooryyyy if I offended some people out there!))_ **"Th-Thanks...Matt.." She wiped some stubborn tears away with her thumb. Then she flashed a smile at the nation and stood up. "Welp. I've got nothing to do in here anymore...so..I'm gonna go to Tom Lee's for a while...you comin'? Well... of course you are...You are my guardian for the day after all!" She smiled. He smiled up at her too. 'Her smile is contagious...' She then bent down a little bit and gave Canada a peck on the cheek. "Thank you...for letting me...let my feelings out..." She mumbled. **_((A/N: Alright! When its in third person, I'll type it 'blushed/blushes/blush, but when it's in her P.O.V., I'll type a different excuse, but I'll type it that she did...so yeah..))_**

Canada turned a hundred shades of red the next minute. Christine laughed. "Thank you...really..." She says as she went to her closet and picked her outfit.

"What to wear..." She mumbles, millions of different clothing combos whirling around her mind per nanosecond.

Christine's girly mode- or rather..

_Erina mode, turned **on.**_

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Canada asked the...Girl 'France' next to him...The 'Tomboy' the we know is a really girly 'jeune fille'. She licked to call this side of her as 'Erina Mariana' or basically the 2p!Verion of her, that she had made up~

"Hmm? Oh! Tom Lee Music~ First we have to go to Prince Edward station and then we stop at Tsim Sha Tsui. There's the nearest Tom Lee that I know." She explains as the turned right a the 7-eleven convenience store. Oh! I completely forgot! What is she wearing that made her look totally girly, huh? Well, for that top, she wore a plain very light pink sleeveless shirt that had a collar. In the back the fabric was partially see through but the front wasn't. She was also wearing a skirt that reached her half thighs. It was off-white and was decorated with sweets of all sorts and for some reason that even she didn't know, it has the Eiffel tower in it...anyway, she also wore a blue denim jacket that was a little short on the bodice. For her shoes, she wore her hidden-heel grayish-green converse. Her 2nd favorite. Her favorite? Her Union Jack of course! But even though he was this girly, she always refuses to wear a small purse. She always carries her favorite backpack with her! Perched atop her head was a hat, a Bruno Mars like one, but it's flesh colored. She had music blasting in her ears through her earphones, iPhone 4s in hand. Her hair was just her usual regular simple everyday hairdo. Her right-fringed loose hair that reached her waist.

Canada nodded as he tried to remember where she turned left or right or straight ahead. "Damn...Hong Kong's streets are so confusing.." He mumbles. Christine, having her sharp ears, heard that and chuckled. They were at a crossroads and were waiting for the 'okay' time to walk. "Ma chérie, when you go here multiple times and go to other places millions of times, you get used to it~" She explains as they go down the stairs. By this time, they've reached Prince Edward station and were going down the stairs.

"Oh, Matt, you do have an Octopus, don't you?" She asks as they reached the bottom of the stairs. The nation pulled out his wallet and showed it to her. "Here." She smiled. "Oh, good."

* * *

They were now inside the MTR and thank goodness there wasn't lot people, but there was enough that the both of then were standing. "Hay salamat at hindi siksikan dito sa MTR..." She sighed. Matthew looked at her, eyes full of confusion and curiosity. "...Qu'est-ce?" He asked the fille. She laughed a bit. "I spoke my native tongue. I said: 'Thank goodness that the MTR is not full of people...' Better?"

"Oui."

The journey was short, since it only took 4 stations to their destination.

"Well, this is our stop, Mattie. Come on." By instinct, she grabbed his hand. As they crossed the platform, she realized she did and let go of it immediately. "J-Je suis désolé..." She blushed. He chuckled and slung an arm around her shoulders, the other hand inside his pocket. She blushed more and stiffened but then relaxed a bit and her blush gone after a bit. "C'est bien~"

"Christine? Can I ask you something?" Canada asked as they went to the escalator, making sure that they were on the right side too. "Bien sûr! Pas de problem~ And besides, you already did~" She giggled. Canada chuckled and lightly poked her arm. "Haha. Very funny...Anyway, why do you usually speak French around me? Do you speak French?" He asked. She laughed. He raised an eyebrow that, apparently, she could not see. She was in front of him, see?

"Non, je ne le fais pas! I only know the basics because I dream of going to France someday...and not thinking of Hetalia, specifically, Paris. Basically, I want to travel around the world! And Paris, France is at the top of my list!" She says, looking over her shoulder. "I want to become a journalist and a linguist you see? The only language that I speak fluently is English, Tagalog and German~" She says, ticking it off on her fingers, stepping off the escalator.

"Ahh..Je vois..." He says, understanding it now.

They tap their octopuses and exit in exit _. _**((A/N: GUYS! I'm so sorry! I forgot which exit was the nearest to Tom Lee's music! Gahd, I'm such a terrible writer...anyways..if you know, just read it as the letter of the exit...if you don't, then think that that is a random letter...*bows and continues*))**_

She was skipping a bit as if she had sugar rush. Matthew had to hold her down by her shoulders. "What? This is the first time I got to go out ever since...that.." She says trailing off but keeping her 'happy mask' on. _**((A/N: pika159, if you're reading this, SCENE FAMILIAR?! *wiggles eyebrows*))**_ He sighed. "But still..can you please stop skipping? It gives me a headache..." Canada says, clutching his head for a dramatic effect. She frowns. "Okay fine..." But she hums 'Canadian, Please' anyway, Matthew humming long with her afterwards...

* * *

Matthew clapped beside her a bit as Christine finished playing 'Once upon a December'. **_((A/N: Guys, this song is a really nice one! It's from the movie 'Anastasia'. It's actually my favorite song in the movie~ It's a really hard and beautiful piece, that's why I'm practicing it everyday so I will get better and remember it. And yes, I play by ear. I don't know how to read notes and my fingers aren't flexible. That makes 3x more harder for me...DX I'm at the part where there is 'Aaahh aah ahhh' It's the part where Anastasia gets this memory that she is in a ballroom. Anyway, enough about MORE OF THE STORY!))_** She smiled to herself as she thought of another song to play. 'Ah! This one's nice too~!' She says as she positions her hands where they should be and took a deep breath. She smiled up at him before playing, and said. "Thank you. This one is Korean...so...yeah, I just wanted to let you know." He smiles back and nods and look to her hands. She grins as she starts.

Matthew simply gaped as her fingers danced around the piano. He hasn't got the slightest idea how her fingers dance at the speed. Well, the first piece was really harder than this one, but still, she played really nice. Austria and her shod do a duet!

Canada clapped again as she stopped playing. She did a small bow, since she cant curtsy, and grinned. "Up for more?" He nodded vigorously. "Bien sûr!" She laughed at his reaction. She played lots of more piano pieces, Let it go, Do you wanna build a snowman?, Love is a open door, The fairy wedding, When I was your man, Perfect two, Canon in D major, some parts of Für Elise, in which the two of them laughed when she failed epically at the fast part, Full House's OST Fate, 'Fuck You' and 'Alfie' by Lily Allen, and others. those songs are just a part of her piano pieces. Canada was truly fascinated. She was a natural! Compared to Austria, of course, he was a lot better...but...Mon Dieu...

"Wow! I've played a lot already! Well...I guess this will be my last one..." She said, sighing. The next song she chose was quite...sad...She sighed once more as she lays her fingers where they should be and closes her eyes. She knew the song by heart, so she didn't need her eyes for that. She decided to sing along. That would add to the sad atmosphere of it. Canada waited eagerly as la jeune fille prepared herself for the next song...but he didn't know that it was about them, the nations...

_"This is where I fall,_  
_Can you hear my voice call?_  
_To you in this darkness,_  
_Through the curtains of the night?_  
_But I'll defend,_  
_And hold our friendship dear,_  
_I will take my final step,_  
_into this despair for you."_

Canada frowned a bit. This is a really sad song...why did she choose to play this?

_"This is where I fall,_  
_Can you hear my voice call?_  
_To you in this darkness,_  
_Through the curtains of the night?_  
_And you'll survive,_  
_If it's my final cry,_  
_Forget me and flee,_  
_To the safety of the moonlit sky._

_"Standing alone,_  
_Under pouring rain,_  
_Decisions lie before my feet,_  
_And will I forget,_  
_All the joy, laughter, and pain,_  
_We all suffered through together,_  
_My friends?_

_""I will defend your life," _  
_You told me that day,_  
_And I cowered away to hide,_  
_Now I am alone,_  
_With no one else to hold,_  
_Their lives slipping away,_  
_Like an hourglass."_

By this point, she really had to sing because the melody was different from the vocals. Unlike the other parts, the melody and vocals were the same. At the back of her mind, she wanted to cry, for this is Italy's theme song in HetaOni, in which he also dies. Though she wanted too, she can't. For some reason, even though she forces herself to cry, she can't. Maybe she's just that hardcore?

_"How many more times will I_  
_Be allowed to make mistakes?_  
_How many more times will I_  
_Have to tell the same lies?_  
_How many more times will I_  
_Have to watch my dear friends die?_  
_How many more times will I_  
_Be alone once again?_

_"So this is where I fall,_  
_Can you hear my voice call?_  
_To you in this darkness,_  
_Through curtains of the night?_  
_And I won't stand being alone again,_  
_So I step forward,_  
_For the battle of my life,_  
_For you..."_

The next part of the song, it will go higher by a few whole notes, making her voice go higher than usual. Sadness was evident in the Canadian's eyes. 'What's up with her? Is something wrong? I mean, this song has really no connection to her...future situation...She 's not gonna die! She's just gonna lie with us nations! What's...wrong...?' The nation though, worried and curious.

_"I will die here,_  
_Where I fall,_  
_Can you hear my voice call?_  
_To you in this darkness_  
_Through the curtains of the night?_  
_And I will die,_  
_Defending your life,_  
_Though I wanted only,_  
_To leave this place with you,_

_"My friends..."_

She opens her eyes as she does the outro, sighing. She closes them again and takes a deep breath as she places her hands on her lap. Canada lightly puts a hand on her shoulder which causes her to look up. Worry was etched on the said nation's face. She gave him a cheeky grin. "I'm fine Mattie~ We can go home now, I'm content with all the playing I've done~" 'Mask' back on, she stands up and takes Matthew's hand in his. Him, however, did not see her 'mask' but had a the slightest suspicion that something was bothering her. He shrugged and let himself be dragged anyway.

* * *

"So...ya hungry or somethin'?" She asked the nation whilst wandering the streets of Tsim Sha Tsui aimlessly. Canada just shrugged. "Well, kind-" He didn't get to finish his sentence for _a certain person's stomach rumbled quite loudly..._She blushed a bit. **((A/N: Remember what I wrote up in there~)) **"H-haha...Guess I kinda am...So...where do ya wanna eat?" She asked as mentally asked herself, 'What time is it even?' so the girl checked her watch. 'Hmm..It's about 11:30 am...What?! Oh..yeah...we left Tom Lee's music at about...10:00 and now we are wandering around TST for like...supposed to be..' She scrunched up her face as she mentally solved the problem. '1 hour and 30 minutes~' She smiles. She blinks as Matthew snaps his fingers in front of her.

"H-Hey. You kind of s-spaced out...so..." He looked at her curiously. Her eyes widened as she slowly looked up to him, cheeks were slightly tainted pink and smiled sheepishly. "J-Je suis tellement d-désolé...I wasn't really listening to you...Eheehee..." She rubbed the nape of her neck. Canada softly smiled a little and playfully ruffled her hair. "C'est bien. I said that I'm fine with whatever you want...anyway, whenever there's some kind of meeting that Hong Kong hosts, we just order whatever there is in the hotel so...I've never ate outside yet.." He blushed a bit. 'Damn! He's so cute I want to squish his face right now!' It took all of her strength now to squish him right now...She shrugged at his statement. "Can't blame you. When it was my first time here alone, I usually eat yang chow from the 7-eleven that we passed on the way to the MTR, when I don't feel like cooking.." She grinned.

"Oh? So you cook then?" A mischievous glint was evident in the nation's eyes for a second, then it was gone. This, fortunately for him, went by unnoticed by our ever oblivious Christine. "Eh bien...oui. Not as good as Francy-pants or that old Asian geezer," She can't help but giggle she at the title she gave the ancient nation. He grinned at the nickname she gave his Papa. "but not as horrible they say Arthur's cooking is...I mean, I've never even tasted his cooking, why should I assume that It's horrible?! I'm not a judgemental person!" She raises her voice a little bit. He paled. "T-trust me...y-you don't want to kn-know..." She shrugged. "Fine, fine..."

A comfortable silence fell upon the two

Canada suddenly remembered why he asked her the question. If this was a cartoon, he would have a light bulb on top of his messy mop of blonde hair. "So anyway...since you claim you can cook, why don't we head back home and why don't you cook lunch?" He didn't wait for her answer and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulder and steered her back to the way they came from. She shrieked -quietly- and pushed his arm away. "NO FREAKING AWAY!" She pulled him by the arm and steered him away to the side and glared at him. "No freaking way man! You do not want to taste my cooking..."

He chuckled and grabbed her by the shoulders. He looked so intimidating that she looked everywhere but his mesmerizing Indigo orbs. "I..uhm..ahem..." "I cooked breakfast, so it's only fair that you lunch, oui?" He knew he had won this battle and smirked. She just bowed her head, knowing she lost this round. She looked back up at him. 'I am so gonna win the next round.' "Alright, fine..." She sighed as she led the way to TST MTR station. Canada chuckled, a chuckle of triumph. "You can stop rubbing it in my face now..." She giggled. He smiled and ruffled her neat mop of black hair. She didn't care if it was messy or neat. Erina mode off now. His arm rested comfortably on her shoulders.

* * *

"Here ya go~" She sang as she put the plate on the table. Matthew said, he'd go for anything. So she decided to cook _Adobong Manok. _ He didn't really know what she was gonna cook, since she suddenly just said, "Ah!" and then rushed into the kitchen yelling, "Make yourself at home~!". He shrugged and obliged anyway... It was actually Christine's favorite Filipino dish and was really addicted to it. "Hmm. Smells and looks good enough." He complimented. "_Langya ka. __Di mo pa nga natitikamn eh..." _She spoke in her native tongue. "Quoi?" "Nothing..." She sighs as she rolls her eyes. Christine reminded him of someone...though her can't point his finger on it..."Ler's eat~ Buon appetite~" She says as she puts some rice on her plate. Canada gets some food first while waiting for Christine to finish getting rice. Once she was done, they traded.

He ate a spoonful. "Hmm...this and you really remind me of someone...but anyway, this is really good..." Christine blushed. "M-Merci beaucoup..."

They had a comfortable conversation and she reminded him of that person...she attends meetings yes...but...'Merde...who do you remind me of?!' He clenches his knuckles into fists since she wouldn't see it anyway. She was in the kitchen washing the dishes, even though he insisted to help, she wouldn't let him. The hospitality...the way she talked, her attitude, her cooking...WHO WAS IT?!

Who did Christine Joyce Dela Vega remind Matthew Williams of?!

_"Yay~ Tapos na po ako, kuya!" _The girl happily says, skipping into the room where he was. Something clicked in head. Those two words. He suddenly remembered who she reminded him of.

"PHILIPPINES!" He exclaims as he suddenly leans back in his chair which causes him to fall off. Christine was tried to support the chair but she was a tad too late. "Mattie!" Matthew groans, but once he gathered back to his senses, he sees a pair of worry filled black pupils staring at him. "_Okay ka lang?" _She asked. Matthew grinned an Alfred F. Jones grin. "You see, I've been thinking of this ever since we got back..You reminded me of someone.." Matthew starts as Christine helps him stand up and sit on the sofa. "but I just can't place my finger on it! But then, when you said those two words, _'ako'_ and _'kuya'," _ Christine can't help it but let out a peal of laughter, which Canada ignored. "And then suddenly she just came into my mind!"

"Who did?"

"PHILIPPINES DID!" He smiles as the look on her face morphs from pure utter confusion to realization. "P-Philippines?!" Yes, she was one of the Filipino fangirls/fanboys that wanted Philippines to be part of the series. _**((A/N: I know some of you wanted Philippines to be a boy, but I wanted her to be a girl, always wanted to. SO...yeah..live with it. Also there's a fanpage on facebook that the Philippines a male. so..yeah..like it please! The name is...Emilio something..I AM SO SORRY! FOR THIS FANFICTION'S SAKE, I DO NOT OPEN MY FACEBOOK WHEN I'M TYPING. I GET DISTRACTED. SO I REFRAIN FROM DOING SO. I AM SO SORRY. JUST PUT THE KEYWORDS 'PHILIPPINES', 'EMILIO', AND 'APH'. I'M SORRY IF I CAUSED INCONVENIECE! ONWARDS WITH THE AWESOME STORY /BRICKED))**_

"Oui! Maria Clara Dela Cruz! Why? She's not on the anime?" Canada tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you see her in the meet- Oh yeah..she wasn't there..." He sweatdropped. Meanwhile she jumping on the couch. "Yay! She's real~ She's real~ Wait, if you guys made a deal that if you lost, you would become a part of the anime, then why isn't she part of the anime then?" She asks, stopping jumping on the couch for a while. He shrugged. "Beats me.."

"Also, can I ask you something?"

"You already did."

"Haha, very funny. Funny, how we said our conversation earlier, but anyway, where's Kumajirou?"

"Kumagorou? **_((Feels DX))_ **I left him in the hotel. I figured he would just be a nuisance for me and you..." He explained.

"Oh...okay~" She chirped while getting down from the couch. "I'm gonna go inside my room so...you commin'? I'm gonna go play the guitar soo...yeah." She finally calms down and goes inside her room. Canada shrugs and follows her. "It's not like I could anything in here, besides it's my job to watch her, oui?" He mumbles as he opens the door to see the girl laying with her stomach facing the floor while an arm outstretched under her bed. "Hnggg..._anlayo..._AHA!" She yells as she grabbed ahold of something. Matthew smiles as he crosses his arms and leans against the doorway.

"YES!" She says as she pulls out her hand, guitar with it. She meets Matthew's intent gaze and blushes. "I...uhm...eheehee..." She laughs nervously as she opens the guitar case and gets the instrument inside it.

They both sat on the bed and made themselves comfortable.

The two hung out for the sixth or seventh time that day. Sometimes she would sing, sometimes he would, sometimes they'd make a duet. Soon it was 3:00. She glanced at her watch. "Woah, dude! It's already freaking 3:00 in the afternoon?! I would have..." She trailed off as she yawned. "...just woken...up...usua..lly...Do you mind if...I..sleep...for a...while...?" Her voice slurred as her eyes shut slowly. Soon she was asleep, still holding the guitar next to her. Canada pried of the guitar and put it away. "Well, it seems only fair that she gets to sleep, I mean she told me she usually sleeps as 2:00? And she woke up at, what? 7:00? Only 5 hours of sleep, eh? She seems only fair...that she should...get sleep..." He yawned then rubbed his eyes. Apparently the Canadian too was sleepy, since he also woke up very early, earlier than her so...he also stayed up late because of paperwork that needed to be done. He opened her drawer to search for a blanket and went outside, shutting the door silently as he did so. He went to the lied down on the sofa and wrapped himself up under the blanket. Making himself comfortable, he fell asleep, soon after.

The two, in their late sleep time and early wake-up time and tiring day..., did not wake up until next day morning.

Scotland even saw Canada passed-out on the couch.

Yeah that's how tired they really are~

"What the?!"

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Yayeah~ Finally got that finished~ It took me forever to finish that! Also, we got back to the Philippines about...3? 4 days ago?_**

**_also, 6,000+ WORDS MAH BABY~ CELEBRATE WITH MEH! *dances around the room like an idiot* ((well I already am one XD))_**

**_*gather back composure* I really hope you like the chapter and story!_**

**_Next up! ALLISTOR KIRKLAND A.K.A. SCOTLAND~~_**

**_ThePrussianCross, you're very welcome~_**

**_I am so sorry for the long wait! It was because of this chapter! IT TOOK ME FOEVER TO TYPE THIS ALL! SO SORRY! *avoids tomatoes*_**

**_Roma: OI! Stop wasting damn god tomatoes! *runs after crowd*_**

**_Me: Grazie, Romano..._**

**_anyway, even though I haven't got this kind of review yet, but please, don't say: "Please update more!" Or something like that. IT PRESSURES ME AND I CAN'T THINK WHEN I'M PRESSURED! DAGNABIT!_**

**_Thank you for all your reviews~ ((even though apat lang kayo umulit pa yung isa~ XD))_**

**_WUVS YOU ALL WHO FAVORITED, FOLLOWED OR REVIEWD. EVEN THOSE SILENT READERS OUT THERE~_**

**_UPDATES WILL COME IN LIKE ONCE A MONTH MAYBE WHEN MY CLAASES START THIS JUNE...3? I THINK...SO..._**

**_GUYS, LIVE WITH IT! I JUST AN ORDINARY HIGH SCHOOLER!_**

**_Enough ranting, byesies~ and thanksies too~~ _**


	6. Just long peroids of waiting

Hi guys! It's me the forever awesome PinoyAko12!

Well...basically PinoyAko13...*Ever since May 29*. Buuuutt! That's another story! This coming June 9, ((In the Philippines ONLY) is the start of my freshman year. SO. Updates will really be rare. *It's not like you were updating regularly.* I will be working on it during weekends. I AM SO SORRY BUT I CANNOT USE MY LAPTOP DURING WEEKDAYS. IT'S AGAINST MY RULES! I HAVE MY OWN RESTRICTIONS. *Because she is one of the top students which makes updating really hard for her.*

SO. I will be working on it during Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. ((If I'm not busy)).

Updates MIGHT come once a month. Or once per two months.

*crais*

Cry with me.

*gathers her composure back*

I REALLY JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS THIS BUT DON'T WORRY, IT ISN'T A SPOILER ALERT!

I'm really losing my want to continue this fanfiction. *protests of the crowd* I know, I know, and I'm very very very very sorry for that. And that's just the bad news.

Good news is, I already know my ending, and if this fanfiction is successful, I will have a sequel. *cheers and claps from the crowd* *smiles* Yeah yeah, I know. I know you guys love me to much to hate me~

Anyway, you ask why I'm losing the want to continue this?

Because 1.) I don't think is really that interesting story, 2.) and two, I want to work up on the sequel. That second part's really interesting. It has a nicer place, more interesting dialogue, and more people!

So, please, try to, PLEASE _TRY TO, _read and please continue supporting this fanfiction.

_**I really don't want it to end like my first fanfiction.**_

I really love you guys!

I love you, Thatlonelylittlewriter for reviewing and following~ ((WHY?! Why did you delete that fanfiction?))

I love you, pika159 for reviewing, favoriting,((?)) and following~ ((I love you Denise for all your support! I hope you finish your Dangan Ronpa Respair~))

I love you, ThePrussianCross for reviewing and favoriting. ((again, ?)) ((Ooh~ And I love your username by the way~))

I love you, Andretti for reviewing, and I must say, that review really helped me. I don't know if I gad improved, but I'll try to apply your suggestions, Thank you, really.

I love you, AwesomeHelle9 for favoriting. ((I also followed your Deviantart~. My username's Pinoyzzz just in case you didn't notice~))

I love you, KathrineSilverY for favoriting and following.

I love you, KiaraWangWilliams for favoriting and following.

I love you, Wakahisa Momoiro for favoriting and following.

And I love you ALL SILENT READERS! Without you guys, I would have stopped this fanfic by now.

God, that sounded so much like Dora... *laughs*

So anyways, that's the people who had helped me out so far.

Remember, thank you so very much!

Enough ranting, so short hiat- NAH! NO HIATUS! Just long periods of waiting!

Byesies~ And see YOU in the next chapter~~

*waves*


End file.
